


A Perfect Storm

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP!!!Absolutely!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Storm

Melkor从空虚之境回来，踏上Ilúvatar广阔的宫殿台阶，他现在的思绪仍旧飘在那一片空荡的虚空里，这又是一次失败的寻找秘火的旅程，而先前的许多次已然让这股急躁越发难以压抑。Melkor长袍下摆缓慢地拖过长阶，他的双脚正不断将他自己推向前方高耸的拱门。  
  
“Melkor，”这声音从他身侧响起来，Melkor猛地抬起头，Námo正走到他身边，侧着头看他，“你在这里。”  
  
Melkor抖了抖袍子，将下摆拉离Námo脚边，他眯着眼睛忽略对方语气里显而易见的怀疑，“你也在这里。”  
  
“父神总有些事是需要离开这座殿堂才能完成的，”Námo顿了顿，“而你，又一次的……探索，就像你自己说的。”  
  
“是的，探索。”Melkor加快脚步，袖子大幅度地摆动，几乎要打到Námo的胸口。而Námo保持着距离从容不迫地跟在他斜后方。他们穿过拱门，走过一段长廊，Melkor斜了Námo一眼，这份毫不遮掩的不耐烦被对方一张沉稳冷峻的脸化解。Melkor只好向两边看去，连着墙体的石雕都带着个安宁的神情，他再次翻出个白眼。  
  
“你可以和我说说你的探索，如果你实在不知如何是好。”Námo提议。  
  
“不知如何是好？”Melkor瞪了他一眼，“我现在就很好，而如果你的脚步能慢一些或快一些，别咬着我的脚后跟我就会更好，你觉得我这个提议怎么样？”  
  
“还是来说说你在空虚之境的探索吧。”  
  
“我不想告诉你。”Melkor加紧脚步，他直觉这时候Námo的话里有更多等着他跳的坑。转过一个弯，Melkor伸手握住自己的门把手，他冲Námo挑了挑眉，示意着自己的房间，Námo摇了摇头，他漆黑的眼睛眯起来盯住对方。Melkor感到他有许多话要说，这些斟酌的方式都叫他紧张起来。  
  
“父神的主题是我们最重要的事，Melkor。你不该如此频繁地前往空虚之境。”Námo低沉着声音将这句话留给Melkor，径直向前方走去。  
  
Melkor对着他的背影露出个尖锐的眼神，他再次拉开门，拉起坠地的袍子走进去。Manwë正坐在桌边，看到自己的兄弟进来后他稍稍点了个头。Melkor的脸上还捎带着Námo带来的怒气，看到这个同出一源的兄弟更是让他不愉快，他将外袍脱下来扔在地上，Manwë眼里的询问显而易见。  
  
“哦，Manwë，我的兄弟！你可真不见外！”Melkor话里的讥讽显而易见，他坐到桌边抄起茶杯就喝，喝到一半看到Manwë脸上欣慰的表情，他不着痕迹地放下茶杯，慢慢推回Manwë手边，“我遇到了Námo。”  
  
“Námo和你说了什么吗？”  
  
“哦，别问我Manwë，他与其说是来找我，不如说是来打我的埋伏。”Melkor将茶杯往桌上重重一敲，里面剩余的茶水零星溅到了他的手上，“他难道不该多花些时间和Irmo相亲相爱吗？除了父神的主题他就只有这个可做了。”  
  
“说到Irmo，我可是相当羡慕。”Manwë收到Melkor一个警告的眼神，并不为此感到些许的不自在，他靠近Melkor了些，伸出手摸了摸Melkor的后脑勺，漆黑的长发从他指尖划过，“我确实相当羡慕，我们是兄弟，父神在上，你无法否认，也别在这个时间和我计较谁是兄谁是弟，称谓上的问题并不重要。”  
  
“哦，是吗？那么要不你让我叫‘弟弟’，既然称谓并不重要。”  
  
Manwë不着痕迹地收回手指，“的确不重要，所以你不该纠结于这些问题上。想想我们的歌声，我的弟弟，从父神诞生我们开始，我和你的和声耗时长久，即使是眼下罅隙也仍然存在，这就是我羡慕Námo和Irmo之处，他们的和声亲密无间。”  
  
Melkor扯着嘴角，发觉自己没占到一点儿好处，Manwë让一切都顺理成章地进行下去，“我和你不同，这你也无法否认，即使我们是同一个思想中诞生的兄弟；我和任何一个Valar都不同，即使我们有共同的父神。”Melkor冷笑了一声，“共同的父神，我们为他歌唱。”  
  
“但我们有相似之处，你保有我的一部分，我的一部分能力，你还拥有其他Valar的部分能力，这让你在这些主题中的位置谨慎而关键。”Manwë拂去Melkor手背上的茶水。  
  
“但我感到不自在，”Melkor直视着自己的兄弟，“这不是我想要做的事，我被从一个伟大的思想中分离出来，成为一个个体，我应该成为的是我，我应该作出的行为也该是出于我。”  
  
“你的话让我感到难过。”Manwë脸上现出悲伤，“我们从父神的思想中诞生，我们的能力来自于他，而现在我们的歌声让父神的主题更为壮阔，达到其他事物都无可企及的高度——”  
  
Melkor伸出一根手指打断了他，“是父神的主题。”Melkor顿了顿，他感到即将说出的这个词正在影响着他，要远比“想”着更为深刻的影响，“创造，我想我也可以创造，不止是山与海，天空与大地，我也可以创造更为——生动的生命。”  
  
Manwë叹了口气，他握住Melkor的手指，“我为你僭越的想法感到遗憾，我的弟弟，这是你频繁前往空虚之境的原因。你今天遇到Námo，他必定是察觉到了什么。”  
  
Melkor的眼里正为“创造”这个词所震撼，心里升腾而起的暴风让他脸上附着着光，他回过神看着Manwë，“我并不介意Námo。”  
  
“我的确不理解你，”Manwë承认到，“我感到你即将做出一些令父神和众爱努感到伤心的事，”他伸出手捧住Melkor的脸，“而我无力阻止你这些狂乱的想法，因我无法理解它们。”  
  
Melkor挣扎了两下没从对方手里挣脱出来，他皱着眉想了想，脑中显出一个想法，他凑近Manwë，嘴角露出一丝狡黠的笑意，“你说你羡慕Námo和Irmo之间的亲密无间？”  
  
“是的，”Manwë摩擦着对方勾起来的嘴角，“你想到了些什么？”  
  
“我想到了亲密无间。”Melkor眯起眼睛，他张开嘴含住Manwë停留在嘴边的拇指，沿着柔软的指面用舌尖画着圈儿，他保持着姿势把自己从椅子上挪到了Manwë的大腿上，一双腿无所顾忌地分开夹着他的腰。放开手指后Melkor好整以暇地看着Manwë露出个笑容，对方只迟疑了一秒就拉过Melkor的脑袋将亲吻变成事实，Melkor对Manwë的接受度感到惊讶，这一瞬间的迟疑让Manwë的舌头顺利地在他口腔里扫了一圈。Melkor瞪着眼睛，双手恶劣地一把握住Manwë的勃起，隔着布料斟酌着力道揉捏。  
  
Manwë深吸了一口气，Melkor的手指让他出现了些难以捉摸的想法。他搂着Melkor的腰和背，仰着头望进对方一双漆黑的眼睛里，暗沉沉的颜色这会儿透露着明目张胆的欲望。  
  
“你的衣服。”Manwë的嘴唇凑到他的耳朵边，声音像往下坠似的沉进耳朵里。  
  
Melkor一把推开他站起来走到床边，满意地看到Manwë的眼角捎带了些不多见的期望，他的手指没怎么动作就让身上的长袍落到了脚边。Melkor坐在床沿上，袒露着苍白精瘦的身躯，看到Manwë的视线落在自己身体上，他仰了仰脖子，手臂撑着床，望向Manwë的眼睛带着得意，“现在，你的衣服。”  
  
等到Manwë的胸口毫无阻碍地贴上Melkor的胸口时，对方曲起双腿稳稳当当地扣住了他的腰。Melkor的眼睛里闪着他从未见过的光，Manwë放在他腰上和后背的双手正缓慢地摩挲着他的皮肤，Melkor仰着露出脖子，泄露出几声舒服的喘息。  
  
“你现在比往常任何时候都让我惊讶。”Melkor低下头舔了舔Manwë嘴唇，手指悄无声息地握住对方的勃起，加重了力道收拢，他毫不意外看到Manwë的眼睛蒙上厚重的色调，对方的呼吸忽然一紧，嘴唇猛地咬住Melkor的舌尖。  
  
Manwë从唇齿间把话递过去，“你也一样，Melkor，”他思考了一下接下来的可能性，将Melkor的身体按向自己，这个分享了父神同一个思想的兄弟正蹙着眉，他把吻移到了脖颈，留下了些明显的印迹，之后舌尖移动了一侧乳首，“你的思想和身体，通常我都无法理解。”Manwë用舌尖顶着对方胸口上的突起，加上了牙齿便很快让Melkor的呼吸急促起来。  
  
“我的身体？”Melkor呼出一口气，Manwë听着语气想他必定是带着笑，“至少现在我觉得你理解得很好。”  
  
Manwë抚摸着他的背脊，他还能理解得更好。他让手指沿着对方的背脊向下滑，手指伸进后穴时Melkor一口咬在了他的嘴唇上，而他全盘收下，只让手指在一阵立刻攀附上来的温热里向深处而去，内壁咬得很紧，他不得不曲了曲手指按压着让内壁软化下来。Melkor的声音正带着急促拔高，他动了动自己的腰，将自己贴近Manwë，胸口垂下来的黑发被汗水逐渐浸湿。  
  
“你还要多久？！”Melkor皱着眉看了看Manwë，“还是你只会用手指？”  
  
Manwë闻言将手指重重按进深处，Melkor短促地叫了一声后立即攀住了他的脖子，身体颤抖起来。  
  
Manwë撤了手指，他将Melkor放倒在床单上，一下子调换了姿势让对方迷惑地眨了眨眼。Manwë不动声色地分开他的两条腿，弯折起来靠在腰间，他俯下身吻了吻Melkor的额头。阴茎抵住穴口时，Melkor睁大了眼睛咬了咬下唇，他有些不甘心地想到自己正是导致目前这状况的始作俑者，还有更多眼下无关紧要的念头冲进他的大脑：空虚、秘火、大乐章、创造和Námo。  
  
想到Námo，Melkor窝火地皱了皱眉，他瞪着Manwë，继而扬起下巴重重咬了他一口。Manwë揉着他的黑发，缓慢地将阴茎推进他的身体，内壁被撑开的强烈刺激让Melkor一下惊叫出来，声音像画了半个弧最后落回原处。Manwë喘着气压抑着突如其来的感受，他按着Melkor的腰浅浅抽插，Melkor发出了几声含混不清的咒骂。  
  
“进来，Manwë，”Melkor不满地催促起来，“你要是与我同出一源，就给我干脆些！”  
  
“我希望你能好好适应。”Manwë按住他乱动的腰，让他的手环绕过自己的脖子，他用力抱紧Melkor的身体，阴茎抽出后再顶进去，后穴濡湿一片，抽插间带起的声响里混合着Melkor更为激烈的呼吸和呻吟，他的手指绞着Manwë的头发，嘴唇摩挲着对方的侧脸。  
  
Manwë向深处顶了进去，他感到一股满足从身体里浮现起来，他想他现在确实地感到自己是漂浮着的，Melkor的喘息就在他耳边，浸透了欲望的声音带着嘶哑，头发上传来的细碎的疼痛，那倒没什么，如果Melkor这么需要。他调整着姿势，抽出之后再送进去，Melkor尖叫了一声，精液沾上了他的腹部。Melkor的身体绷紧，后穴缚住Manwë的阴茎，他的呼吸仍旧急促，对方扣住他的身体，迅速地抽插数次后射进对方的身体。  
  
Melkor的呼吸扫在Manwë的耳侧，他听着他的呼吸逐渐平缓下来，紧贴的胸口也逐渐平稳。Melkor推了推压在身上的身体，Manwë抬起头望着他，黑发散下来覆盖了Melkor的肩膀。  
  
“Manwë，你可以下去了。”Melkor不满地催促了一声。  
  
Manwë盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，最后闭上眼亲吻他的嘴唇。  
  
  
“Manwë，这不能说明什么！”Melkor袒露着身体站在门边，他的兄弟穿上了衣服正好整以暇地坐在桌边喝茶。  
  
“当然能，Melkor，别不承认，最开始是你要‘亲密无间’的，记得吗？”  
  
“那不代表你能赖在我的房间里，”Melkor握着门把手，作出了“你赶紧走”的姿态，“回你的地方去。”  
  
Manwë站起来走到门边，对方的黑发这时候正懒洋洋地窝在颈窝，“我感到我似乎能够理解一些你的想法了，并不是全部，但我仍旧很高兴。”  
  
“别这么说，Manwë，”Melkor将他赶出门，“你理解的那一部分也许并不重要。”  
  
Manwë走后Melkor站在窗前，远处的虚空一如往常。  
  
他想到先前让他激动的词语，只是说出口就带着无法抑制的狂喜，他想了想Manwë的话，那些全部的想法Manwë也许永远也无法真正理解，那是源自父神给予的不同。  
  
  
不久之后，Ilúvatar召集众爱努，揭示了迄今为止最为宏大的主题。而在逐渐形成的乐章中，Melkor加进了自己的旋律。


End file.
